


kissing you up

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [30]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Cute Huening Kai, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Keyword: Silence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening seems to have gotten even more annoying these last few days, or is it just Taehyun's imagination?
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	kissing you up

Huening seems to have gotten even more annoying these last few days, or is it just Taehyun's imagination?

Well, a whole month without any contact with the outside world is bound to do that to anyone, put them a bit over the edge, make them… well, how Huening _normally_ is. Which meant it’s bound to make _Huening_ worse than he normally is. Which is even more annoying than usual.

His prattle is even more useless, his jokes nowhere _near_ witty or clever—honestly, if they don't finish this quarantine and get some outside, breathable air _soon_ , Taehyun is sure he’s going to need a new best friend by the time they _do_ return. Because he’s either going to kill Huening or leave him in rooting away in their shared room, alone. Whichever is more convenient at the time.

It’s all came to a heat, however, sooner than Taehyun would have expected—and, really, maybe this quarantine thing is stressing him out more than he thought it will, because one-second Huening is making dinner and prattling on and on and on about absolutely _nothing_ , and the next thing Taehyun knows he’s shouting at him, telling him to just shut up already because dear God, it's been a week and he hasn’t shut up for even a _second_. The younger boy has even been talking in his sleep and if Taehyun doesn't have a moment of silence he swears he's going to—

"So kiss me, then." Huening interrupts, chin jutting out defiantly even as his cheeks are stained red.

_"What?"_ Taehyun sputters out, reeling back slightly when Huening's words hit him. Because there’s no way he's heard him right.

"Kiss me, and I'll be quiet." Huening repeats, his voice shaking slightly as he stands from where he's been crouched, hands coming to rest on his hips as he stares Taehyun down. God, even like this he still looks absolutely adorable and Taehyun wants to _die_.

Taehyun swallows, looking past the challenge in Huening's eyes to the rest of the hyungs who he’s forgotten existed for a moment, to the way their mouths are hanging open, all watching intently for what Taehyun will do, how he will respond. Thankfully, it’s only the five of them, like always, because otherwise… otherwise this whole conversation would have been going _very_ differently.

Taehyun's eyes slide back over to Huening's and he lets a wry smirk wash over his face before he takes one step, and then another, hooks his arms around Huening and yanks him forward. He kisses him with all the stress and anxiety that has built up lately and feels Huening mewl softly against his lips, leaning into him even more. With a smile, Taehyun cups his rosy cheek and kisses him harder, deeper, again and again and _again,_ forgetting wholly that this is just supposed to be a ploy to get a bit of silence.

After a whole minute of kissing they finally break apart for air. Taehyun pants as he rests his forehead against the younger boy’s and then, remembering why he'd done that at all, swoops back down and kisses him again.

"Now. Shut. Up. Or. I’m. Going. To. Fight. You. For real." He says between tiny kisses, trying to pretend he isn't enjoying this as much as he actually is.

"Sure." Huening whispers, almost chuckling as he presses forward and steals another chaste kiss from Taehyun before untangling himself from his grasp and getting back to the food, silent as a stone as he goes as he eats like nothing happened.

_At least_ , Taehyun thinks to himself as he returns to his own food and just like Huening, he acts though like nothing out of the ordinary has just happened in their holy kitchen. The look that the rest of the team have been giving them is ridiculous and he wants to laugh at their face.

Well, that can wait.

The only thing that matters the most is the fact that knows how to shut Huening up, effectively and quickly. Taehyun would most _definitely_ be making use out of _that_ information in the future.


End file.
